Semana Pokeshipping 2017
by venomsebas
Summary: 7 días, 7 historias, esta es mi primera vez participando en este maravilloso evento. Espero lo disfruten. Pokémon es propiedad de Nintendo y Satoshi Tajiri.
1. Pescando

**Hola, esta es mi primera vez en este evento, así que se aceptan todas las criticas, es mas, se aceptan hasta todas las palabrotas que quieran.**

 **Sin más, comencemos.**

* * *

 **DÍA 1.-** **PESCANDO**

Era un día tranquilo y soleado, apenas amaneciendo en Pueblo Paleta.

Vemos cómo de una las modestas casas del pueblo van saliendo un par de jóvenes, cada uno con una caña de pescar.

El joven tiene el cabello negro y alborotado, su test un poco obscura ( _en especial con la ultima región en la que a estado_ ), su inseparable gorra, una playera con franjas azules y blancas, unos pantalones cortos cafés y tenis rojos.

La joven a su lado de su misma altura posee una hermosa cabellera anaranjada, la cual está amarrada dejándola con una pequeña cola de lado donde cuelga una pequeña gema. Su test es muy contrastante en comparación a la del chico, siendo prácticamente blanca. Su vestimenta consta de un top amarillo y unos mini-shorts sujetos por unos tirantes rojas y uno tenis blancos.

Ya habiendo recorriendo un gran tramo del camino, se sentaron en la orilla, junto a una gran roca, ahí sacaron todo lo que utilizarían para pescar.

Él se encontraba muy nervioso, quería aprovechar ese día para aclarar los sentimientos que tiene asia su amiga.

-Ash, ¿Cuando regresas a Alola? - Preguntó de repente la joven.

-En dos días. - Contestó tranquilamente mientras sacaba su anzuelo.

El oír su respuesta la estremeció.

Sabía que no se quedaría, el seguirá con su viaje, mientras ella se quedaba encerrada en su gimnasio.

De lo que no se dio cuenta es que él vio su reacción, cosa que le genero una pequeña sonrisa y continúo hablando.

\- Brock me comento ayer que su mamá quería irse con su padre a abrir un nuevo gimnasio acuático aquí en Kanto, pero que no la dejaban por que ya existía uno, ¿Crees que haya alguna solución para este predicamento? – Pregunto el joven con una sonrisa.

Misty capto inmediatamente la indirecta y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Creo que podría dejarle el gimnasio un tiempo, confió plenamente en la señora y no creo que mis hermanas se opongan. – Contesto sonriendo y posando sus puños en sus caderas.

Ash seguía sonriendo, en especial por la respuesta de su acompañante, sin embargo, cuando noto la dirección de sus puños, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sabía que él ya no era un niño y noto desde que inició su viaje junto a ella, que tampoco era ya una niña.

Misty noto la dirección de los ojos de Ash y sabía que parte de ella veía, causándole un leve sonrojo que oculto con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Qué tanto me mira, jovencito pervertido? – Pregunto con una falsa cara de enojo, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose de risa.

Esto causo en Ash un fuerte sonrojo y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

\- Nada, que tendría que verle a una flacucha. – Contesto muy nerviosamente.

La chica estallo en risas, sabía que su amigo mentía, al igual que sabía la razón por la que la invito a pescar anoche, y ya habiéndose reído pensaba en ayudarlo para que le hiciera "la pregunta".

\- Ash, si te sirve de algo, ayer en la noche te escuche ablando con las chicas. – Contesto con calma la joven, mientras veía el correr del rio.

El entrenador quedo pasmado, su cara empalideció y sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa. Poco a poco volteo a verla, se veía demasiado tranquila, a su parecer se veía hermosa y juntando nuevamente su valor la llamo.

\- Misty, tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante. – Dijo con expresión seria.

\- ¿Dime? – Respondió la chica con una sonrisa muy apacible.

\- Misty, ¿Qui… quieres ser mimimi no… no… novia? - Pregunto muy nerviosamente el joven, el cual estaba aterrado con los ojos cerrados. Jamás en su vida se avía sentido así.

Lo que no espero es recibir la respuesta de la chica de esa forma.

Con un beso.

Ella se acercó a él mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Ese beso se sentía diferente al que recibió un año atrás de parte de Serena, se sentía más dulce, posiblemente porque la joven avía comido un dulce de leche antes de salir de casa.

Cuando se separaron, pegaron sus frentes y mostraban una sonrisa de satisfacción acompañado de un leve sonrojo.

\- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, ahora sigamos pescando y ya después les comunicaremos nuestra nueva relación a todos. – Contesto la joven volviendo nuevamente su atención al rio.

El entrenador al inicio mostró un poco de enfado, pero después volvió a sonreír, y volviendo a tomar su caña, se quedó pensando en el increíble "Gyarados" que acababa de pesca.

* * *

 **Y va el primero.**

 **Mañana tengo una sorpresita para todos.**

 **Cuidensen.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Celosa parte A

**Hola mis queridos lectores:**

 **Ahora si les diré la sorpresa y esta es...**

 **¡ME LES CASO! jajajaja**

 **¡NO!, no es cierto, primero consigo novia y luego les digo (T T)**

 **No, la verdad es que este día les pondré dos fics, ¿Por que?, por que yolo.**

 **No, la verdad es por que me imagine un celosa y un celoso, jiji.**

 **Antes, la primera parte esta en punto de vista de Misty y la segunda de Ash, sin embargo, una tercera parte en la de Celoso esta ya en tercera persona.**

 **Ahora si, comencemos**

* * *

 **DÍA 2.- CELOSA parte A**

 _¡Odio estos malditos celos!_

 _¡¿Por qué siempre aparece alguna chica que se enamora de él?!_

 _¡Y la última aparte le roba su primer beso!_

 _Bueno, no puedo reclamarle nada, ya que como sabrás querido diario, nunca me eh atrevido a decirle mis sentimientos y obviamente eso me impide el enojarme con él._

 _¿Por qué sigo en esta prisión?, se supone que solo iba a ser un año mientras mis hermanas regresaban de su estúpido viaje, pero no, ellas simplemente les gusta que les hagan todo y no me permitirán volver a mis viajes._

 _¡Más encima, ahora resultan ser 3!_

 _¡ODIO ESTOS MALDITOS…_

Y no pude continuar, ya que mi querida hermana mayor acaba de entrar a mi cuarto, bastante exaltada a mi parecer.

-¡Hermana, ven rápido al vestíbulo, es urgente! ¡Alguien quiere verte y no creo que Lili ni Violeta puedan calmarlo por tanto tiempo!

Al verla así, no dude en ponerme mis zapatos y bajar lo más rápido posible al vestíbulo.

Cuando llegue lo vi, su ropa era diferente, pero su aspecto seguía prácticamente igual, salvo que ahora era un poco más alto y con un cuerpo más tonificado, que con solo verlo me causo un ligero rubor, claro este desapareció al ver su expresión de enfado.

-¡Ash, llegas y lo primero que haces es armar tanto escándalo!, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – Contesto, notablemente molesta, pero al parecer, al estarlo más él, me ignoro.

-¡Tú eres mi problema!, ¿Cómo está eso de que tienes un acosador? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Un momento, ¿Él… esta… preocupado… por mí?

Al pensarlo, causa un rubor más intenso que el primero…. Esperen dijo acosador.

-¿Qué acosador? – Pregunto, ladeando mi cabeza en forma de duda.

-¡No te agás, Tracey ya me conto todo!

Esto solo causó sorpresa y una mayor duda en mí.

¿Qué le conto Tracey?

* * *

 **En un momento subo la segunda parte.**

 **Cuiden sen** **todos.**

 **Hasta el próximo.**


	3. Celoso parte B

**Bien,** **cuanto tiempo tarde en subir jeje ¬¬**

 **Como dije, 2 capítulos, no diré mas hasta el final,**

 **Comencemos:**

* * *

 **DÍA 2.- CELOSO parte B**

 **5 días antes, región Alola**

Era un día tranquilo en la isla Melemele, y Lilie, Mallow y yo nos dirigíamos a la casa del Profesor Kukui, ya que teníamos un trabajo en equipo para la escuela. Y a lado de cada uno, iban nuestros respectivos pokémons, Pikachu, Vulpix y Steenee.

Al entrar en la residencia, note que alguien había llamado en la residencia, y al fijarme en el numero pude ver que se trataba del teléfono del Profesor Oak en Kanto, así que di remarcar, siendo Tracey el que aparecía en pantalla.

-Residencia del Profesor Oak, ¿Quién habla? – Pregunto cordialmente mi amigo.

-¡Alola Tracey!, soy Ash. – Respondí alegremente.

-¿Ash?, cuanto tiempo.

-Sí. Oye ¿Necesita algo el Profesor Oak?, es que tenemos una llamada perdida del laboratorio.

-No que yo sepa. Dejame pregunto. – Y con eso sale de la imagen, y logro distinguir a varios pokémons jugando en la reserva.

Pero lo que llama más mi atención es un panfleto en la mesita de la estancia del laboratorio, el cual tiene impreso el promocional de la obra de Ciudad Celeste, donde Misty siempre interpretaba a la sirena de la obra. Sin embargo, en el momento en que empezaba a hacer el acercamiento para mirar mejor el panfleto, Tracey regreso, causándome un leve susto, el cual logre disimular.

-Al parecer fue Muk, el cual al ver tu imagen marco. – Contesto Tracey con una leve sonrisa, aunque note que tenía unas grandes ojeras.

-Ok. Este ¿Ya va a ser la obra de Misty? – Pregunte aparentando indiferencia.

-Sí, acabo de llegar cuando marcaste. – Contesto con una risa cansada, para luego suspirar. – La verdad ha sido duro, después de que re-hicieron el gimnasio, los retadores no han parado de venir y nos dan tanto tiempo para arreglar el gimnasio para la presentación. – Termino de decir con otro suspiro, para después poner una mirada un tanto siniestra – Y luego está ese… acosador.

-¡¿ACOSADOR?! – Pregunte muy exaltado y un tanto enojado, cosa que no paso desapercibida para mis amigas.

-¡Sí! No deja a Misty ni un segundo, y en estas últimas noches no nos ha dejado dormir porque le ha estado llevando serenata. – Respondió bastante molesto, como si Misty fuera su hermana, a la que debía proteger.

Esto me causo un enorme malestar, mis amigas se acercaron para ver si estaba bien, pero al ver mis ojos en un estado muy sombrío, se alejaron, presintiendo el peligro.

-nombre… ¡¿CUÁL ES SU MALDITO NOMBRE?! – Pregunto bastante molesto, cosa que al notar Tracey, le formo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Su nombre es…

 **En la actualidad, Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, Kanto.**

-Georgio, ¿Dónde está el maldito de Georgio? – Pregunto Ash muy molesto, mientras volteaba a todos lados, buscando a mi "acosador" Georgio.

Al ver su preocupación, Misty se sintió inmensamente feliz, desgraciadamente su rostro reflejaba molestia al ver que su "amigo no se calmaba.

Ya harta, Misty saco a Gyarados, ordenándole que mojara a Ash con hidro-bomba, cosa que saco a Ash del recinto, y espanto a las tres "hermanas sensacionales" restantes.

Ya, menos alterado, Ash voltea a la entrada, solo para ver a su "amiga" acercándose con pasos y mirada molesta. Esta l tenerlo frente, lo tomo de la playera, y al ver a Georgio acercándose, Lo jala hacia ella y lo besa.

Todos reaccionan de diferentes formas: Las hermanas, al inicio se sorprendieron, para después sonreír conmovidas por la escena; Georgio quedo impactado y un tanto triste, solo para voltear y regresar por donde vino; en cuanto a Ash, al inicio quedo en shock, no logrando procesar toda la información, pera después ir cerrando los ojos y abrasando a Misty en la cintura media, la cual, lo soltó de la playera para abrasarlo por detrás del cuello.

-Que no se te olvide a quien perteneces Ketchum, porque si me llego a enterar que otra "amiguita" tuya te besa te juro que…

Pero no logro terminar, ya que el joven volvió a besarla, claro este fue más corto que el anterior.

-No te preocupes, a partir de ahora me pondré un collar que diga **_"PROPIEDAD DE MISTY WATERFLOWER"_** a ver si con eso se te quita lo celosa. – Respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo de tus celos. – Contesto la joven, solo para volver a besar a su chico.

* * *

 **Bien, y así concluye el segundo día por mi parte.**

 **Algunos dirán, en especial mi familia, ¿Por que estas en la compu tan temprano?**

 **Para los que no sepan, en México se celebra el Día de Muertos, es un lindo día en que honramos a los que ya no están con nosotros, la idea es que ellos regresan y se les pone en un altar todos los objetos y comida que les gustaba cuando estaban vivos.**

 **Pero el punto es que hoy no se va a la escuela y, en algunos casos, a trabajar, así que antes de las 12 del midió día es muy temprano para levantarse, pero aquí estoy.**

 **También me tiene ansioso el nacimiento de un nuevo integrante en mi familia, así que tampoco podía dormir.**

 **Hasta mañana en la tercera parte.**

 **Bye**


	4. Si Misty hubiera elegido a Rudy

**Hola a todos.**

 **Decidí publicar en este momento, por que temprano tengo escuela y no creo acabar rápido mis deberes.**

 **Este me costo escribirlo, ya e leído varios del día 3, pero ninguno con temática similar.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **DÍA 3.- SI MISTY HUBIERA ELEGIDO A RUDY**

El inicio de mi viaje tuvo muchos contratiempos, tales como, un pokémon que no me obedecía, una persecución por una parvada de Spearow y la hospitalización de mi primer pokémon y el primer ataque del insoportable equipo Rocket.

Pero uno de los mejores fue haber sido pescado por cierta jovencita de cabellera naranja y una actitud comparable a la de un Gyarados, me refiero a Misty Waterflower, mi mejor amiga.

Con ella recorrí Kanto, las Islas Naranja y Johto, y aunque siempre tuvimos muchas discusiones, siempre veíamos por la seguridad del otro y así fue hasta que sus hermanas la llamaron para hacerse cargo del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

A pesar de que me dolió su partida continúe mi viaje, siempre con la esperanza de que volvería a viajar con ella al término de ese año, sin embargo no fue así. Claro, nos volvimos a encontrar unas cuantas veces, pero ya nunca regreso a los viajes conmigo.

Sin embargo, ella jamás permitió que la olvidara, siempre llevo conmigo el par de tesoros que me dio, un pañuelo y su anzuelo de la "Mini-Misty". Los cuales se convirtieron en símbolo de nuestra amistad.

Ah, esperen.

Como que miento.

¿Que eran símbolos del amor que hay entre nosotros?

Bueno…

Puede que lo hayan sido antes, pero déjenme terminar mi narración interna antes y después me dicen.

En fin, como ya avía dicho, seguí con mis viajes por Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos y Alola, y esto provoco que ese lazo que tenía con ella se fuera acortando.

Acepto que tuve sentimientos por ella y acepto que note casi al final del viaje en Johto que ya tenía sentimientos por mí, pero cuando le avisaron lo del gimnasio, no pude más que impulsarla a seguir, a sabiendas de nuestros sentimientos. Pero, el que tanto ella como yo cumpliéramos nuestras metas, me importaba más, así que preferí alentarla.

Creo que cuando se notó más la distancia fue cuando se enteró del beso que me planto Serena, a partir de ese momento note como todo ese brillo especial desapareció, solo para igualar al de May, Dawn e Iris, quedando en una simple mirada de estimación.

El tiempo pasó y el destino se encargó de reunirnos una vez más.

En mi viaje de excursión escolar en Alola, fuimos a visitar Kanto, donde fuimos recibidos por Brock y Misty, y ahí note aún más la diferencia.

Apenas y conversábamos, y si lo hacíamos era en presencia de mis compañeros de escuela o de Brock, jamás nosotros solos.

Después Tracey, Brock y mi mamá me cuestionaban el porque me tarde. Y aunque me hice el desentendido la comprendí, la avía perdido.

A mi regreso a Alola, y a pesar de mi leve depresión, continúe con mis estudios, me gradué con honores, participe en la primera liga que se realizó en la región y gane.

Eso no me ato y seguí viajando, incluso volví a viajar con May, solo que envés de Max, ahora era acompañada por Drew, su ex rival y ahora novio.

También con Clemont y Serena, solo que ahora ellos eran novios, y aunque al inicio no logre asimilarlo del todo (ya saben por qué), al final todo siguió como antes.

Poco después me reencontré con Max, convirtiéndome en su tutor, donde logro coronarse como campeón de la liga de Hoenn tras derrotar a Bonnie, los cuales iniciaron un viaje por Unova.

Tras no saber qué hacer, volví a viajar por las Islas Naranja, donde volví a ver a Melody, la cual ya avía viajado por otras regiones y al parecer ha seguido mi trayectoria.

Pasaron un par de años, y Melody y yo nos casamos y estamos en espera de nuestra primera hija.

Y se preguntaran, ¿Por qué el gran maestro, Ash Ketchum, está haciendo un recuento de su vida en este momento?

Eso es porque en este instante veo como Rudy, el líder de Gimnasio de Isla Trovita, está desposando a mi mejor amiga, Misty Waterflower y me doy cuenta de lo feliz que estoy por ella.

Sé que muchos aun dicen que debimos estar juntos, y es posible que así debió ser, pero no me arrepiento, si no hubiera tomado esa decisión cunado nos separamos, jamás estaríamos en la posición en que estamos actualmente.

* * *

 **Y así concluye el tercero.**

 **Primero: ¿Por que decidí poner como pareja definitiva de Misty a Rudy?**

 **Antes aclaro, a mi en la personal, no me gusta manejar en mis fics los géneros de tragedia o drama, pero, considero que este es uno de esos casos especiales ( el segundo sera en el día 5 ).**

 **Segundo: ¿Por que elegí a Melody?**

 **La verdad, de todas las que an tenido una insinuación con Ash, es la 3 que mas me agrada ( la segunda es May ) y me encanta su personalidad.**

 **Tercera: ¿Por que no pusiste a Serena? Esta pregunta la pongo por que se que hay posibilidades de que la pregunten, así que prefiero contestarla de una vez. La razón es que ella no me agrada tanto como posible pareja, se que cambio mucho después del corte de cabello, pero no se, siento que sus personalidades no van muy de la mano.**

 **Eso no le quita la valentía que tuvo, digo, casi 20 años y al fin una chica se atreve a besar a Ash en los labios, eso requirió valentía.**

 **Ok, eso es todo.**

 **Bye**


	5. Perdidos Juntos

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, incluso ya empesgaron a subir el día 5 jeje.**

 **Este es el día 4.**

 **Comencemos:**

* * *

 **DÍA 4.- PERDIDOS JUNTOS**

Era un nuevo día que se posaba sobre Alola. Todo sería paz y tranquilidad, si no fuera por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

 _Misty, tras ganarse unas merecidas vacaciones, viajo a Alola para reencontrarse con su amigo (y amor platónico) Ash Ketchum. Él le avía enseñado la casa del profesor Kukui y la Escuela Pokémon. Le mostro la Poke-montura acuática en Sharpedo y la aérea en su propio Charizard, el cual se llevó tras ir a Kanto._

 _Todo salía de maravilla, hasta el día anterior, donde abordaron un barco para visitar otra de las islas, sin embargo no tomaron en cuenta la tormenta que se avecinaba y causo la inundación de la barcaza, logrando sobrevivir gracias al Staryu de Misty._

Han pasado tres horas desde que despertaron y Misty caminaba bastante molesta, seguida por un asustado y preocupado Ash detrás de ella, la verdad.

-¡Porque siempre que salgo con tigo siempre ocurre algo! – Grito molesta a su amigo.

El solo puso cara triste, la verdad se sentía mal, avía invitado a su amiga a pasar unas lindas vacaciones y término así.

-Lo siento Mist, no quería que volvieras a pasar por esto. – Respondió Ash con la cabeza baja.

Al verlo se sintió mal, sabía bien que esto no era la intención de Ash, así que se acercó y poniendo su mano en su mejilla lo hiso voltear a verla.

-Yo lo siento Ash, sé que esto no fue tu culpa. Ahora, subamos a esa montaña y busquemos la forma de salir.

Ya arreglado todo, continuaron con la subida a la montaña. Pasaron cuatro días increíbles, claro lo más difícil fue buscar comida, sabían que tenían que comer ciertos nutrientes que tenía la carne, pero no querían empezar a casar pokémons para comérselos, así que sobrevivían de vallas y el agua de los ríos que por allí corrían.

Los temas de conversación pasaban entre los pokémons que avían atrapado, las mejores batallas que han tenido, e incluso hablaron de los de Georgio y las repentinas visitas de Rudy de parte de Misty y por parte de Ash de Serena, claro a ambos les molestaba el hablar de estos aun si su expresión era contraria al sentimiento.

La verdad, ya no les importaba si no salían de ahí, solo querían pasar el tiempo con el otro.

Sin embargo, la última noche, Misty no podía dormir, se la paso pensando en todas las vivencias de esos cuatro días. La verdad que hace mucho que no se la pasaba tan bien con Ash y definitivamente ya no quería que todo siguiera como siempre entre ellos, así que se levantó de donde dormía y se dirigió asía donde Ash dormía, se agacho frente a él y empezó a moverlo hasta lograr despertarlo.

-Mmm… ¿Misty?, ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto el joven medio dormido.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. - respondió la joven con cara bastante seria, que al verla el joven, no dudo en levantarse y seguirla.

 ** _Continuara en "Día 7.-Conversación de Medianoche"_**

* * *

 **Y así concluye esta primera parte, y sera la única del evento,**

 **De una vez informo que tardare en subir el día 5, lo que pasa es que por asares raros del destino y aun antes de que supiera el calendario de la semana Pokeshipping, cierta cadena de cine de mi país puso en cartelera para el día de hoy y de mañana ( ya son cuarto para la una en mi país ) la película "Pokémon, yo te elijo" y pues ya tengo mi boleto.**

 **Así** **que para que quede mejor el día 5, primero veré la película y ya después are el capitulo.**

 **Dicho esto, me despido.**

 **Cuiden sen** **.**

 **Bye**


	6. Dolor de memorias no existentes

**Hola jóvenes ilustres y bienvenidos a esta noche de Domingo.**

 **La verdad la película fue muy buena.**

 **Realmente los mas grandes cambios fueron, los acompañantes y la actitud de Ash y Charizard (no diré mas)**

 **Este fic, la verdad fue el mas fácil de** **escribir, salio demasiado fluido para mi gusto, que la verdad me da escalofríos y aun mas por el tema del día.**

 **Sin mas que decir. Comencemos:**

* * *

 **DÍA 5.- DOLOR DE MEMORIAS NO EXISTENTES (UNIVERSO PELÍCULA 20)**

 ** _En sueños:_**

 _¿Qué es esto?_

 _¿Por qué me duele tanto?_

 _¿Se supone que estos sueños se terminarían después de mi batalla contra Ho-oh?_

 _Solo puedo soñar con esa chica de brillante cabellera naranja._

 _Cuando la veo, siento que todo está mal, que todo lo que he vivido, incluso mi batalla contra Ho-oh, no debieron haber ocurrido._

 _Pero al verla, me llena de paz, incluso cuando aparece enojada. Se me hace familiar._

 _¡Claro!_

 _Ella estaba en las fotos de la recepción del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, también en uno de los folletos de sus obras. Pero ese no es motivo para que me atormente su imagen._

 _¿Quién está jugando con migo?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera con solo verla en sueños?_

 _¡¿POR QUE?!_

Al despertar, Ash siente algo extraño en su rostro. Resulto ser lágrimas, las cuales han estado apareciendo desde hace un mes, después de su gran batalla contra Ho-oh.

Se levantó de la cama del centro pokémon y se limpió el rostro. No quería que su nuevo amigo, Brock, el exlíder de Ciudad plateada lo viera así.

Tras alistarse, despertó a Brock y a Pikachu para bajar a desayunar y partir a Ciudad Fucsia por su sexta medalla para entrar a la Liga Pokémon.

Ya terminado, salieron del Centro pokémon y se adentraron al bosque, que solo tardaron 30 minuto para perderse.

\- Estoy cansado, ¿Cuánto falta Brock? – Pregunto el entrenador, mientras se sentaba en una roca a orillas de un rio.

\- No creo que falte mucho, no te desesperes- contesto Brock sentándose a su lado para revisar mejor el mapa. El problema fue que al hacerlo, empuja accidentalmente a Ash y este cae al rio.

-¡ASH!

-¡PIKA PI!

El joven era arrastrado por el rio. Intentaba nadar, pero la corriente tan fuerte que le impedía la lucha. Lo perro es que chocó contra una gran roca, pero antes de quedar inconsciente ve como una mancha amarilla y naranja se lanza hacia donde esta.

Al abrir los ojos, ve a una jovencita, posiblemente de su edad, con una piel muy blanca y unos enormes ojos celestes. Al fijarse bien en esta se levanta impactado al reconocerla.

Esta se hace para atrás, asustada por el extraño comportamiento del chico.

-¡¿QUE PASA?!

-¿No puede ser que siga soñando con tigo? – Contesto el joven un poco asustado, ya que este "sueño" se veía muy real.

La joven al oír esto enrojeció, no savia por qué, pero al verlo detenidamente, savia que también lo avía visto entre sueños.

-Me llamo Misty Waterflower, estaba pescando cuando te vi inconsciente en el rio y te saque y tuve que… - Al acordarse de que le dio RCP, su rostro enrojecido aún más, sin embargo no tuvo que der mas ya que…

-Mis labios saben a fresas. Misty, ¿Tú me besaste? – Pregunto el joven un tanto rojo, pero sin apartar la vista de la chica, la cual asintió y agacho la cabeza.

\- Tuve que hacerlo Ash, sino pudiste haber muerto. – Contesto muy apenada la muchacha.

\- Yo…, no recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre. – Respondió serio el chico, y la verdad, un poco asustado.

\- Tal vez no me creas, pero…, he soñado con tigo, y ahí supe tu nombre.

El chico se sorprendió, ella también tenía sueños con él. No era el único, y tenía que saber que tanto sabían el uno del otro.

-Igual en un rio, tú me pescaste, pero no iba solo, tenía a mi Pikachu. – Narro el joven, dejando impactada a la chica, la cual prosiguió.

\- Luego, tomaste mi bicicleta, prometiendo devolvérmela.

-Pero Pikachu la rostizo y cuando me encontraste, dijiste seguirme hasta que te la pagara.

-Luego conocimos a Brock, el cual era líder en Ciudad Plateada y viajamos con él.

\- Luego descubrí que tú eras la líder de Ciudad Celeste junto a tus hermanas.

-Y viajamos por todo Kanto.

-Luego fuimos a unas islas y conocimos a otro chico al separanos de Brock.

-Viajamos con él y casi te pierdo con un líder de esas islas.

-Ese chico con el que viajamos se quedó con el Profesor Oak.

-Y fuimos a otra región.

-Y al terminar regrese a mi gimnasio.

-Y en algún momento me diste…

-Te di…

- **¡UN ANZUELO!**

Al decirlo, la joven levanta el azuelo con su imagen, solo que este la mostraba en chibi.

-Cuanto te extrañe Misty. – Comenta el joven acercándose a la chica.

-Lo mismo digo, Ash. – Responde, mientras posaba su frente a la de él.

\- Esta vez no dejare que te vayas, ni de mis recuerdos, ni de mi lado.

-Espero que lo cumpla "Señor Maestro Pokémon"

 _Fin Día 5._

* * *

 **Y así termina el día 5.**

 **La verdad el de maña es el que mas espero, me encanta la idea del punto de vista de Pikachu.**

 **Solo diré una cosa de la peli 20, si confirman que viajo con Misty, Brock y el resto hasta Kalos, así que tampoco se pongan chipis por que no se aya conocido desde el inicio.**

 **Sin mas, me despido.**

 **Descansen.**

 **Bye**


	7. Pikachu en la relación de Ash y Misty

**Hola a todos.**

 **Perdón** **por subirlos fuera de tiempo, pero lamentablemente este evento se cruzo con otro en mi escuela llamados exámenes.**

 **Intente terminarlo ayer, pero tenia que estudiar para hoy y así.**

 **Sin mas, comencemos:**

* * *

 **DÍA 6.-EL ROL DE PIKACHU EN LA RELACIÓN DE ASH Y MISTY**

 **POV PIKACHU**

¿Alguna vez escucharon la frase "los pokémons adquieren los gustos de sus entrenadores"?

Pues les diré algo, es cierta.

¿Qué cómo lo sé?

Pues yo soy el Pikachu perteneciente al entrenador Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta.

En nuestro primer día de viaje, a pesar de no haber comenzado como se supone; él, un entrenador principiante y yo, un pokémon muy rebelde, conocimos a una jovencita de nombre Misty Waterflower, a la cual mi entrenador le tomo "prestada" la bicicleta para salvarme, y yo que la rostizo.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo soy el causante de que ella viajara con nosotros, ya que ella nos siguió con el pretexto de que mi joven amigo le pagara su bicicleta.

Y si, se lo que dirán, _Pero si también freíste la de May y Dawn_ , y si, lo hice, pero ellas jamás nos reclamaron las suyas. Para que me entiendan, Misty se enamoró de Ash desde el primer instante y solo uso la bici como excusa para seguirlo.

Y si, pude sentir el cariño que tenía ella hacia mi entrenador, claro también de forma contraria, aunque claro, con él era menos notorio, solo quería evadir esos temas, al no considerarlos relevantes en la vida de un Maestro Pokémon.

Pero el tiempo se ha encargado de que eso ya no sea posible de ocultar, y claro que formulamos un plan, uno que jamás fallaría.

 **NARRACIÓN NORMAL**

Ash se encontraba junto al estanque de la reservación del profesor Oak, estaban celebrando su recién obtenido título de Maestro Pokémon.

Esa misma noche, el joven maestro avía decidido declarar sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga, Misty Waterflower, aunque claro, como siempre terminaría haciendo algo precipitado.

Misty fue a buscarlo tras haber recibido una carta de él, solo que fue entregada por Pikachu.

-Ash, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estas con el resto?

-Misty, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte.

-¿Qué sucede Ash? ¿Jamás actúas así?

Tras decir esto, Pikachu llega corriendo sujetando algo en su hocico, se lo dio a Ash, y lo coloco en una caña de pecar que tenía a lado.

-Ahora, llego mi turno de pescarte.

Tras decir esto, lanza el lazo de la caña hacia la dirección de Misty y se detiene frente a ella. Al hacerlo Misty cerró los ojos, pero al sentir que no la avía enganchado los fue abriendo poco a poco. Su sorpresa fue ver frente a ella a la Mini Misty, y que de esta colgaba un anillo con un pequeño diamante.

Ella no pudo más que soltarse a llorar, solo que en su rostro apareció una leve sonrisa, la cual creció al ver como Ash se arrodillaba.

-Misty, hemos pasado por tanto, desde el día que me pescaste, hasta el que te fuiste. Regresaste poco después de que fuimos a visitar Kanto los de la escuela y yo, desde ahí no te apartaste de mi lado.

Le pedí a Pikachu que hiciera esto, ya que por él nos conocimos, si no fuera porque me toco como primer pokémon, nunca me hubiera atrasado, o hubiera sido perseguido por los Spearow y por ende, jamás hubiéramos caído al rio.

Él nos unió en ese entonces, así que espero que él, a pesar de nunca haber formalizado una relación más allá de amistad contigo, me diera la suerte de que aceptes ser mi esposa.

No falto más, la joven se aventó hacia su futuro esposo tirándolo mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios, todo esto presenciado por Pikachu, el cual esbozo una enorme sonrisa, mientras le avisaba al resto de los pokémons de su entrenador, para que estos le ayudara a repartir la noticia al resto de los presentes.

* * *

 **Espero que les aya gustado.**

 **Trate que fuera del punto de vista de Pikachu todo el fic, pero surgieron ideas y termino diferente.**

 **Mañana, subo el ultimo.**

 **Bye**


	8. Conversación de medianoche

**Hola a todos:**

 **Primero que nada, perdón, lamento la tardanza. La verdad apenas terminaron mis exámenes, los cuales no me dejarme escribir.**

 **Ahora, en el final daré un par de noticias.**

 **Sin mas, Comencemos:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

 _Tras haber naufragado, Ash y Misty estaban perdidos en una isla, aparentemente deshabitada, durante los últimos 4 días._

 _En la cuarta noche, Misty no podía dormir, a causa de reflexionar lo sucedido en los últimos días y sus ya aventuras pasadas, decidiendo despertar a Ash, para al fin confesarle sus sentimientos._

 **DÍA 7.- CONVERSACIÓN DE MEDIANOCHE**

Tras haber sido despertado tan abruptamente, Ash se puso su chaqueta y siguió la ruta que tomo la chica. La vio con los pies colgando en la pequeña caída que avía al salir de la cueva, la cual daba una imagen esplendida de la luna y el mar que avía en ese momento.

Aunque claro, para el entrenador la vista mejoro gracias a la presencia de Misty. Pero decidió salir de sus pensamientos y sentarse alado de ella, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras disfrutaba la brisa que corría en el lugar.

-Que hermosa vista, ¿No lo crees Ash? – Pregunto la joven abriendo los ojos y volteándolo a ver.

-Sí, es preciosa. – Respondió su amigo, aunque antes cruzando otro pensamiento. – _Aunque no más que tú._

-Me parece increíble todo lo que hemos vivido desde que nos conocimos. – Comento. El joven solo asintió y prosiguió. - ¿Sabes por qué te di ese anzuelo? – Pregunto la chica, recibiendo como respuesta una negativa, prosiguió. – Con ese anzuelo te pesque, te lo di como recordatorio de ese día.

Ash al escuchar su explicación se sintió triste al no acordarse, al parecer Misty se dio cuenta y prosiguió.

\- No es tu culpa Ash, digo, quien recordaría un objeto tan pequeño, cuando se está corriendo por su vida. – Tras esto se formó un silencio un poco incómodo, pero la joven volvió a tomar valor y continúo. - ¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesto de nuestros viajes?, y no menciones la bicicleta. – El joven dio una pequeña risa y le pidió que continuara. – Todas esas chicas que se te acercaban, Bianca, Melody, la cerebro de la frontera y no se diga de Serena. Todas ellas me produjeron… - Misty corto, sabía que al decirlo el joven descubriría su secreto, pero para su sorpresa este hablo.

\- ¿Celos? – Pregunto con una media sonrisa, mientras tenía la mirada fija en el mar, la chica solo asintió, mientras veía como en el rostro de Ash se formó un tenue sonrojo. – Yo sentí lo mismo en Isla Trovita. Por un momento creí que accederías en quedarte con Rudy, digo, tiene todo lo que te gustaba, un chico atento, comodidades, cariño y sobre todo, vive en una isla, digo ¿Quién soy yo a su lado? – Al terminar, agacho la cabeza con notable tristeza y prosiguió. – La verdad, me hubiera sentido perdido sin ti.

Al concluir, Misty lo miro con los ojos a no más poder. Ash pensaba igual que ella y eso le provocó que se diera cuenta de algo; Ash, al igual que ella, se le estaba declarando.

Pero no, no se dejaría ganar tan fácil, ya había adquirido el valor para hacerlo ella y no perdería ante Ash, ¡Eso jamás!

\- Ash, ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si obtenías otro pokémon o Pikachu te obedeciera? ¿O que yo no me hubiera salido del gimnasio? – Esto consterno al muchacho. ¿A dónde quería llegar su amiga con esto? – Yo alguna vez lo pensé, y la verdad no me gusto el resultado, mi punto es, que no me imagino mi mundo sin ti. – Al decirlo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y el joven la igualo, pero entonces le surgió una contestación a su pregunta inicial.

\- ¿Sabes a quien ay que agradecerle este momento? – La chica lo volteo a ver con duda y negó, este continuo. – A Pikachu. Si él no me hubiera desobedecido, tal vez todo lo que vivimos no habría ocurrido. – Termino de hablar el joven un momento para ver la reacción de Misty, esta rio bajito dándole la razón y decidió concluir. – También le debo el haberte encontrado a ti, como te dije, fue el destino el que provocó que nos conociéramos y ese destino decidió que Pikachu fuera mi primer pokémon, así como este decidió que tú fueras la chica de la que me enamoraría. – Concluyo el joven totalmente rojo, dejando a su amiga igual o más. Solo que su reacción fue muy contraria a la esperada.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – Grito su "amiga". - ¡Yo lo iba a decir primero! – Grito de nuevo la joven, para después taparse la boca.

Ash quedo impactado con la respuesta de la joven y ya no aguantando más, se lanza sobre ella proporcionándole un gran abrazo.

\- Prometo ya no dejarte ir Misty, te amo.

-Yo ya no me iré a ningún lado donde tú no estés, también te amo.

Tras decir esto ambos jóvenes se besan.

A la mañana siguiente, Nereida, Kiawe y Lilie los encuentran dormidos abrazados con sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

 **Al fin termine.**

 **Fue un feo y pesado camino (momento de exageración) pero al fin termine.**

 **Antes de las noticias, aclaro, cuando los encuentran dormidos, es solo eso, no hubo "acción" por así decirlo, solo durmieron juntos.**

 **Ahora si, las noticias;**

 **Primera.- El próximo capitulo de "Mas allá de la cima" lo subiré el 4 de Diciembre, como saben, esta en Hiatsu mi otro fic, hasta que obtenga mi** **inspiración.**

 **Segunda.- Are una encuesta. De que se trata: Eh decidido hacer un fic de alguna otra pareja para el 14 de febrero, pero lamentablemente no me decido cual. Antes diré que las parejas no son ni de Pokémon, ni de Digimon.**

 **Planeo publicar uno que ya esta en su 70% terminado que tiene relación con mi serie-fic de Pokémon y este que pongo a votación. Por cierto, no todas las series a votación son animes.**

 **Hora si las parejas y series:**

 **Dipper y Pacifica - Gravity Falls**

 **Kick y Kandall - Kick Buttowski**

 **Kaneki (no Haise) y Touka - Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Y esas son toda, voten y si conocen a quienes les gusten alguna de estas parejas, pues también que boten por cual.**

 **El limite es hasta el 31 de enero del 2018, por que tanto, quiero darme mi tiempo para aclimatarme a escribir y la escuela en conjunto.**

 **Ahora si, cuiden sen.**

 **bye**


End file.
